The Sea Phoenix
History On December 15, 1744, the Royal British Navy funded the purchase of a war brig to be named the Sea Phoenix. On the island of Port Royal, The British Lords Commissioners of the Admiralty commissioned Second Sea Lord Johnathan O' Reilly has her commander, and authorized him to use any force necessary to diminish Spanish forces in the Caribbean, specifically in and near the trade route between Rumrunner's Isle, Padres del Fuego, and Port Royal. Port of Registry *'Port Royal' Ship's Log December 24, 1744 #10:52 A.M. - Launched at Devil's Anvil #10:53 A.M. - Engaged En-Garde; Defeated #10:56 A.M. - Engaged EITC Ogre; Defeated #10:58 A.M. - Engaged Storm Reaper; Dismasted, Defeated #10:59 A.M. - Engaged EITC Warlord; Dismasted, Defeated #11:01 A.M. - Engaged Navy Monarch; Defeated #11:01 A.M. - Engaged Revenant; Dismasted; Defeated #11:03 A.M. - Engaged EITC Barracuda; Defeated #11:03 A.M. - Engaged EITC Ogre; Defeated #11:06 A.M. - Docked at Cuba Crew *Captain - Johnny Coaleaston *First Mate (commander if captain is unavailable) - Maxamillion *Second Mate (commander if captain and first mate are unavailable) - Open *Helmsman (steers ship) - Sven Daggersteel *Bo'sun (in charge of making sure the crew does as ordered) - Open *Lookout (watches from the highest point of ship and reports enemy movements) - Open *Head Repairer (in charge of repairing) - Open *Repairers (repair the ship) - Open, as many as needed *Head Gunner (in charge of on deck guns) - Open *Gunners (man the on deck guns) - Open Features and Statistics *Hull - Cargo I *Rigging - Open Fire I *Hull Color - Brown with Gold and Navy designs *Sail Color - Black *Sail Emblem - White Eagle *Hull Hitpoints - 132,000 *Rigging Hitpoints - 110,000 *Broadsides - 24 *On Deck Cannons - 12 *Crew Capacity - 12 *Cargo Hold - 20 Cargo List Type of cargo collected: *Rare Ship Materials - None *Ship Materials - None *Loot Skull Chest - None *Loot Chest - None *Loot Pouch - None *Royal Chest - 1 *Treasure Chest - 4 *Cargo Crate - 11 Amount of cargo collected: *Gold - 715 *Materials - None Roleplay The H.M.S. Prince of Wales is a ship of the line in the service of the Royal British Navy. Her captain is Second Sea Lord Johnathan O' Reilly, and she currently patrols in the Uncharted Waters, and makes berth at Kingston, Jamaica. She is the sister ship of the H.M.S. Norfolk, a ship with the exact same stats, berth, and patrol area. The building of the Prince of Wales was planned and approved in the year 1741. Her original building site was the Port Royal Dry Dock, but she was transferred to Kingston to be built in safer areas. It took the constructing crew 3 years to build her, and when she was finished in 1744, she was magnificent. All she needed was a captain and crew. The Admiralty offered Second Sea Lord Johnathan O' Reilly command of the'' Prince of Wales'', and he accepted. She has sailed under his command ever since. MORE COMING Category:Fan Vessels Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Vessels